Like A Mystery Without a Clue
by TheFabDonna
Summary: Emma Swan knew two things for sure, one) she was head over heels in love with Regina Mills, and two) that Regina Mills was probably totally completely straight, right? First in a trilogy about Emma and Regina in high school, where Regina is student body present and Emma is well.. Emma.
1. Prologue

Mary Margaret was twelve years old when her father first brought Emma home. Her father worked as a social worker and he had fallen head over heels in love with the ten year old little girl who already had seen more pain than she should have in a lifetime.

She was thirteen when Emma was formally adopted, and Emma officially became her little sister. That hadn't mattered to Mary Margaret though. She had loved the little girl from the moment she saw her. She was so small and fragile, and she needed a big sister. So Mary Margaret had been there every step of the way.

On her first day at her new school, she had walked Emma to class, and made sure that she knew she was safe and that she was just on the other side of the school if something happened. The first time Emma had come home crying, Mary Margret had beaten up the guy who teased her. She was overly protective and she knew that, but she also knew that nothing should ever happen to her sister. And everyone should know that if you messed with Emma Swan-Blanchard, her sister would come after you.

When Emma was eleven she broke her leg, and Mary Margaret stayed with her through everything, never letting go of her hand. She never left her side, not even after they had put the cast on. That was the day Mary Margaret promised herself that she would always look after her little sister and no matter what happened she would always stand by her side.

Mary Margaret loved her sister more than anything on this planet, so when Emma knocked on her door late one night, about a month after she had turned 16; Mary Margaret was ready to cut a bitch for whatever had happened to her.

"Come in, Em. " Mary Margaret said as she heard the knock on her door, and the blonde girl stepped into the room.

"How did you know it was me, Double M?" Emma said. Emma had given her the nickname a few months after she had arrived, and it had stuck.

Mary Margaret laughed and said, "Who else would it be?" before seeing the worried look on her sister's face. "Hey, is something wrong? Did you break up with Brian? Did he do something?"

"No..." Emma paused. "I mean, yeah, we broke up, but…" Emma sat down on Mary Margaret's bed and said, "Do you love me?"

"What? Of course I love you, Em. I've loved you since the moment dad brought you home. You know that." Mary Margaret suddenly froze, and her voice became panicked. "Oh my god. Are you pregnant? Is this what this is about? Because no matter what you do I will love you, don't you know that?" Mary Margaret embraced her little sister, "Always. No matter what."

"Thank you..." Emma said, and wiped a tear that Mary Margaret hadn't noticed she was crying.

"So you are pregnant? Is that why Brian broke up with you, because if he got you pregnant and is just leaving you…" Mary Margaret let the threat trail off as she felt her blood boil – _no one_ hurts her sister. Especially not like that.

"God no, Double M, I didn't even sleep with him..." Emma said. "I'm not pregnant, I'm just..."

"Em, tell me, please. You can trust me."

"You promise not to tell dad?" Emma looked at her, pleading, "I just don't want him to know..."

"Emma, you know he loves you too..."

"Promise, please, Mary Margaret." Emma rarely used her full name unless something was seriously wrong.

"Hey, hey. I won't, okay," Mary Margaret promised. "You can trust me. Just please tell me. I am starting to get worried here."

Emma stood up from the bed, and started pacing. She looked really worried and scared and Mary Margaret just wanted to make it better, but she couldn't – not unless Emma told her what was wrong.

"I'm gay…" Emma finally blurted out in a rush of air, so quickly and quietly Mary Margaret almost missed it. "I'm gay," she repeated.

Mary Margaret was so relieved she could have laughed. "That's it? Honey, you scared me half to death!" Mary Margaret stood up from her bed, and went to embrace her sister. "I love you, okay? I just want you to be happy, no matter who you love."

"Really?" Emma whispered as she snuggled her head farther into Mary Margaret's shoulder, obviously relieved that she finally told someone.

"I love you. I love you," Mary Margaret repeated. "I love you."

"Thank you. I'm just so scared." Emma admitted, as the two sisters moved back onto the bed, "I'm terrified of what Dad will think, and everyone else. Why can't I just be normal?"

Mary Margaret frowned. "Em, listen to me. You are normal; there is nothing wrong with being gay. You didn't choose this and Dad will understand. He loves you."

"He didn't sign up for this; he took in a sweet blonde ten year old girl, not a gay teenager…" Mary Margaret could hear the worry in Emma's voice.

"He adopted you because he loves you, Em. He always has, just as I do. You made us whole again. Maybe he will be taken a back at first, be a little surprised. I mean, I can't say that I saw it coming but I love you. And so does he."

"Just like that?" Emma said uncertainly. "You're not gonna to try to change me? Or try to convince me it's just a phase?"

"Is it? Just a phase, I mean?" Mary Margaret asked. She had no problem with it if her sister was gay, but she had to admit she was worried for her. She knew her sister's life would be harder, and she had spent so much time trying to protect Emma. This was the one thing she couldn't protect her from. This wasn't what she wanted for her, but she didn't want her to hide either. In the end, all she wanted was for her to be happy.

"No, when you were my age you knew you liked boys, right? You dated that guy, what's his name, Josh?" Emma said, steadier than before.

"Jamie," Mary Margaret corrected, "and yes, I knew. Long before that actually. So you know then? That you like girls? What about Brian?" Mary Margaret asked. She just wanted to know, or maybe she needed to.

"Yeah, I am sure. Brian was just a last resort," Emma explained. "I wanted to see if he could make me feel like everyone says I should feel, but it's just nothing there. And don't say it's just because he is not the right guy, please. When I look at… " Emma stopped as if suddenly realizing she had said too much.

"At who?" Mary Margaret pressed. "You like someone? Tell me! Come on, Em. I won't tell. Is it Ruby?"

Emma shook her head. "God, no! Ruby is my best friend! Just, no."

"So who is it? Come on, tell me."

"Double M, its stupid okay? She'll never be interested in me anyway. Besides, I am pretty sure she is into guys." Emma sighed.

"How will you know if you don't ask her? Come on, just tell me who it is!"

"Fine, if it makes you shut up. It's Regina," Emma said, so fast that Mary Margaret barely caught the name.

"Wait, Regina? As in senior student president Regina?"

Mary Margaret had to say that she was surprised. Regina Mills was senior student president, as well as president for about half the clubs at school, editor of the school paper, chief yearbook editor and held about every other position of power at the school. Her mom was some big shot lawyer and Regina obviously took after her.

"Yes, Regina," Emma said weakly. "Every time I see her walk down the hall, I just get butterflies in my stomach. But she doesn't even know who I am." Emma dropped back onto the bed and groaned.

"Oh, Em. Have you tried talking to her? And are you sure she is straight? I can't ever remember seeing her with a boyfriend."

"Of course I haven't talked to her! She is a senior, MM. I am a sophomore. She is everything, and I am nothing. Besides, I only just told you I am gay, I am not about to make a fool out of myself and make myself the laughing stock of the school by asking Regina Mills out on a date," she scoffed. "It's a suicide mission."

"I wasn't exactly talking about taking her out on a date," Mary Margaret said. "Why don't you join the yearbook staff or the paper? Or one of the hundred other clubs Regina is the president of?"

"Because that means I would have to talk to her, and that's really hard when I blush when she so much as looks my way in the hall."

"Wow, you really have it bad for her don't you?" Mary Margaret laughed; it was a long time since she had something she could joke about with Emma. Sure, she had teased her so much when she had started dating Brian but she had never seemed to care, so it wasn't that fun.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, yeah. It's totally funny. You have a crush on Regina Mills!" Mary Margaret almost rolled around laughing.

"Seriously, how did I end up in this? I came here to tell you something deeply personal and now you are just sitting here laughing at me. I am never telling you anything ever again!" Emma said, but Mary Margaret could tell that she was more relieved than mad.

"I'm sorry, Em. Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"About what? How Regina will never notice me or that I will eventually have to tell dad that I'm gay?"

The tone of Emma's voice changed again, it was clear that she was still worried about how their dad would react to the news of her being gay.

"One step at a time, Em. You told me, and I am really glad that you did. You can tell me anything and I will support you. And when you do choose to tell dad, I will be right there with you okay?"

"I love you," Emma said, and hugged her sister.

"I love you too. So you haven't told anyone else?"

"No, you were the first." Emma smiled.

"You haven't even told Ruby?"

"No. She might be my best friend, but…"

"You were scared." Mary Margaret finished her sentence. "I am pretty sure Ruby won't mind, she doesn't exactly seem like the homophobic type."

"I know." Emma took a breath, "But I was more scared of myself than her, I think. Scared to admit it. To say it out loud."

"Do you feel better now? Now that you've said it?"

"Actually I do," Emma realized. "I was so scared everything would change." Emma smiled weakly.

"Never," Mary Margaret said. She hugged her little sister. "You know, Regina is in most of my AP classes. I could always find out if she is gay."

Emma playfully hit her older sister. "Don't! Just leave it okay? I don't have a chance, besides I don't think I am ready to date anyone yet. I have just started to accept who I am myself; I am not ready to put my heart out there."

"If you say so, but know that I am always here. No matter what. It doesn't matter. I love you, and you will always be my baby sister. No matter if you have a crazy crush on president Mills."

"I hate you, I really do," Emma said, and hugged her sister, "but thank you, for always being there for me. And for understanding. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, you'll never have to figure it out, because I will always be here." She got out of her bed and walked out over to dresser where she found a picture of the two of them. "You remember this?"

"Yeah, it's from two years ago right? You had just started dating Josh."

"Jamie!"

"Whatever, and I was scared you would leave me."

"Yeah, remember what I told you?" Mary Margaret prompted.

"That I was your sister no matter what happened, no matter who you or I would date. That would never change and we would always be there for each other," Emma recited, but there was emotion in her voice.

"Exactly, and I still mean that." She put the picture down again. "So, you wanna bunk in here tonight? For old times' sake?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you."

"Crawl in." Mary Margaret said, before turning the lights off.

"Goodnight, Double M, I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too, Emma."


	2. Chapter 1

Emma had never really liked school, and it bugged her how much her sister did.

"Why are you so happy?" Emma asked Mary Margaret. "It's 8 o'clock on a Monday morning!" Emma groaned. She hated Mondays.

"Unlike you, I actually like school," Mary Margaret said, "but you're unusually grumpy today. Did you have a fight with Ruby or something?"

"Of course not. When have I ever had a fight with Ruby? I just really hate Mondays!"

Mary Margaret was right, of course. She was always right. She _was_ unusually grumpy and it had nothing to with Ruby, and even less to do with Mondays. She had spent the last two weeks trying to figure out a natural way to talk to Regina, but all her ideas had either been stupid or she had chickened out at the last minute.

Emma hated that she was so shy and nervous around Regina; if anything, Emma would call herself reckless, not this shy and scared person she became around Regina.

"It's nothing, I swear," Emma said, as her sister parked the car.

"If you say so. I have to run because I promised I meet James before school." Emma just shot her sister a "really?!" look and got out of the car.

"I have soccer practice after school, so you'll have to take the bus or ride with Ruby," Mary Margaret said as she practically ran towards the steps where James and his group of blonde cheerleaders were situated.

Emma walked into the school just as the as weekly announcements were made on the monitors, and Regina being student president was the one who presented them. This was the only thing Emma liked about Mondays – the opportunity to stare at Regina without anyone noticing or caring.

Emma stopped in front of the closest monitor to watch. Regina really was beautiful. She always seemed so regal when performing her presidential duties, like she was born or at the very least bred to be a leader. Emma was so lost in Regina's voice that she didn't even notice someone coming up behind her.

"Hi!" Emma jumped at the voice of her best friend.

"You scared me half to death, Red."

The nickname had stuck around ever since Emma met Ruby, and she'd had red highlights put through her hair. She still had one single stripe but nothing like what she had when she was 12.

"How could I know that you'd be lost in thoughts about our wonderful president again?" Ruby teased.

"Ruby!" Emma almost hissed, "Someone could have heard you. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Ha, like you could keep a secret from me." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Emma.

"I know. " Emma pouted, and Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"Relax." Ruby kissed her cheek. "I won't tell anyone."

Emma smiled, "I trust you." Ruby was the only person other than her sister that Emma trusted with her life. "So what did you do this weekend?" Emma asked eager to change the topic.

"Absolutely nothing. Gran wouldn't even let me out of the house."

Emma laughed. "Are you still grounded because of the whole Stephen thing?"

"She is totally overacting. It's not like we were sleeping together. He is _fourteen._" Ruby said with an eye-roll, but they both knew that Ruby's grandmother was only looking out for her. Especially when it came to boys.

"You know, Red, sometimes you remind me so much of Double M." Emma smiled.

"Speaking of your sister, I saw her outside with James and his group. Is she dating him?" Ruby's voice was bitter, but nothing beyond what was expected. It was less than two months ago since James had broken her heart.

"I don't actually know. I know she likes him. But you know my sister."

"Yeah, I do. Just tell her to be careful, please. She is so much better than him. "

"I will."

Ruby kissed Emma's cheek. "I have to run, I have biology first period."

"See you at lunch?" Emma shouted after her.

"Always!"

Emma smiled; Ruby was really one of a kind. She walked over to her locker and took out her algebra books and groaned. Another reason why she hated Mondays, algebra first period was like asking for the class to fall asleep.

Just as she closed her locker and started to walk towards her class, she walked right into someone. And suddenly the floor was showered with books and folders.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Emma said, as she looked up to see who she walked into – shit. _Regina_. Of _course_ she would walk into Regina. Probably not the most ideal way to meet the woman of your dreams, Emma told herself.

"It's my fault," Regina said with a sigh, "I have too many books."

"And these are all for AP classes?" Emma asked, extremely impressed. Regina seemed to be brilliant in everything, how could she even have the time for all of it? "That's impressive," she added with a smile.

"Wait, aren't you Mary Margaret's sister? Ella?" Regina asked with a smile that made Emma's heart flutter. Regina almost knew her name! She knew who she was!

"Emma," she corrected with a smile. "It's Emma." She reached out her hand, seeing as most of Regina's books were still on the floor.

"I'm Regina." Regina said, and shook Emma's head.

"I know." Emma said with a nervous laugh. "I mean… everybody knows who you are, Madame President," Emma said, trying to make a joke.

Regina smiled at her and Emma's heart fluttered again. This was actually happening. She was having a conversation with Regina, or at least taking to her. And Regina Mills was talking back!

"I am really sorry I made you drop all your books. Now you are probably late, too..."

"First of all it was my fault," Regina said, and there was that smile again. Emma hoped she could find a way to see that smile every day for the rest of her life. "Secondly, I actually have first period free. I am only here to do the announcements and do some work on the paper."

"Wow, you really are devoted to your position. I wouldn't have got out of bed before 10 if I had first period Monday free!"

Regina gave a small laugh, and Emma was certain it was the prettiest sound she had ever had. "I get up at six every day."

"Holy mother of..." Emma said, and shuddered.

Regina smiled at her as she picked up her last book, just before the bell rang.

"Damn," Emma cursed, "I'm late for algebra. It was really nice meeting you, Regina." Emma tried to sound nonchalant. It wasn't like half of her dreams just came through because she was a clumsy idiot.

"Same to you, Emma." Regina smiled and walked towards the newspaper room as Emma hurried towards her class.

"You are late, again, Miss Swan-Blanchard" her teacher drawled without looking up as Emma tried to sneak into the classroom.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, but she didn't mean it. "It won't happen again."

"I think we both know it will. Please take your seat, Miss Swan-Blanchard. And I'll see you in detention after all."

So worth it, Emma thought, so completely worth it. She pulled out her book with a smile on her face. Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 2

It'd been three weeks since Regina had talked to her, and Emma had started to think that she had blown her chance to get to know the girl that she had already fallen in love with. She knew it was stupid to claim to love someone she didn't even know, and maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was just a stupid little school girl crush, but if it was, Emma wondered what love really felt like.

"So I invited Regina to my birthday party..." Mary Margaret said casually as she and Emma were sitting down to eat dinner.

"What? Did she say yes?" Emma said, a little bit too enthused for even her own taste. Why couldn't she be more casual when it came to Regina?

"Relax, Em," Mary Margaret said with a smile, "She said yes."

"But she's never been here before. Have you even talked to her before? What if she realizes you only invited her because I like her?" Emma went from excited to horrified in three seconds flat.

"Relax," Mary Margaret said again with a little laugh in her voice. "We've been working on a project together for the past three weeks. She is actually really nice. I understand why you like her."

"You have worked with her for three weeks and you didn't tell me!?" Emma practically shrieked.

Emma's emotions were all over the place at this moment. Why hadn't her sister told her? Why hadn't she introduced them? Her sister knew Regina and hung out with her. This could change things. Maybe this was it, her second chance. Oh my god, what was she going to do?

"Woah, Em. We are partners for an English project, it's not like I took her behind the bleachers."

Emma was freaking out now. She tried to calm herself down. 'Relax, Emma. Relax,' she told herself. 'Mary Margaret is right. It's a project for English, not marriage or even a _BFFs for life_ bracelet. One step at a time. Look at the positive things. This is your way in; she is coming to the party where you can talk to her, properly and hopefully a little more gracefully than last time,' she told herself.

"Sorry, I guess. She makes me a little crazy," Emma said and smiled.

"I can tell," Mary Margaret laughed, "but anyway, she is coming to my party on Saturday."

"What am I going to wear? Is she bringing someone?" Emma was back at frantic now.

"That gorgeous red dress, the one that makes it seem like your legs go on forever, and no. She isn't even dating someone."

"How do you know?"

"I might have asked her."

"What?"

"I started talking about James, and then I just asked if she was seeing someone."

"Wait – are you seeing James now? He is such a jerk; you know he cheated on Ruby?"

"I am not, well – not really."

"He just takes you behind the bleachers, is that what you're saying?"

"No!" Mary Margaret looked a little hurt. "Maybe. I have no idea what I am doing, Em," she admitted.

"He's a jerk, and I'm not just saying that because he broke my best friend's heart. Be careful, please."

"I could say the same to you, about Regina."

"I thought you said you liked her."

"I do, she is nice when she opens up. But she rarely does. She is very closed off. I am just scared you are setting yourself up for some serious heartbreak."

"Double M," Emma said, hoping that the nickname would bring a sense of familiarity to the conversation, "I don't even know if she likes girls. I am not dating her; she barely even knows my name."

"You say that now, but I see that way you look at her. You've already fallen, Em. And I am scared for you. She will break your heart."

"Maybe, but what if she doesn't? What if she turns out to be my forever?"

"Have you been watching South of Nowhere again?"

"Maybe," Emma said, blushing. "But that's not the point. How will I know if Regina could be the one if I back away now? Because she might break my heart?"

Truth be told, Emma was terrified about giving her heart to Regina. She was terrified that it would never heal again if Regina broke it. But she didn't want her sister to know that, because then Mary Margaret would never let her within five feet of Regina, and that somehow seemed even worse than getting her heart broken.

"I could say the same about James, you know?" Mary Margaret countered.

"But that's different."

"Why? Because he cheated on Ruby?"

"Regina isn't a bitch or a cheater; she hasn't proved to be anything other than very good at everything she ever tries."

"I know."

"I'm sorry; I know you are only trying to protect me. Like you always have. And I can't hate you for trying to protect me. Not that I could ever hate you anyway."

"Em, you are my baby sister and I love you more than anything. I will always look after you, it's my job." Mary Margaret hugged her sister.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Inviting her." Emma blushed; this would be the perfect time to talk to Regina. Like, _really_ talk to her, get to know her and make her fall madly in love, Emma hoped desperately.

"Hey, I do want you to be happy."

"I know. Thank you." Emma smiled at her sister before reaching panic mode again, "Dad will never ever let me go to your party. He will be scared some drunk senior will take advantage of me or something. The only reason he lets you go out on dates and stuff is because he thinks you are still a virgin."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded, despite knowing it was probably true. "You know he trusts you more than that, especially seeing as you're not even interested in boys."

Emma stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Real mature, Em. Maybe you are too young for this." Mary Margaret teased.

"No way, you can convince dad everything will be okay. You are a miracle worker with him, Double M."

"You know he is just worried about you because you are his baby. You know that right? The only reason why is stricter with you than with me is because he worries about you. All the time."

Mary Margaret hugged her sister. And they both knew it was true. He had been watching over Emma like a hawk ever since he brought her home. It had barely been six months since Mary Margaret's mother had died of cancer, and bringing Emma home had changed something within the house. It had brought it to life again. And they both knew that was why Leo was so overprotective of Emma. She had in many ways saved their family.

"I know. I know. I just wish I was allowed to be more like you." Emma smiled, "Well, not completely like you."

Now, it was Mary Margaret's turn to stick her tongue out at her sister. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I am just trying to find that one guy. I just happen to have to kiss a lot of frogs to find my Prince Charming."

"Eurgh." Emma made a throwing up motion.

Mary Margret laughed, "Is that because of the frogs or the Prince Charming?"

"Both," Emma laughed, and threw her arms around her sister. "You know I love you, despite your slutty ways," she teased.

"Emma!"

Emma just laughed, shrugged, and said, "Well, it's true."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Fine. I guess you're right. But we do need a battle plan for dad."

"Do I have to be involved in this? He has much more trouble saying no to you." Emma pouted. It wasn't that her dad usually said no to her, but Mary Margret had the most amazing set of puppy dog eyes that were impossible to say no to.

"Well, I can't deny that. If I say that I absolutely need my baby sister at my birthday party..." Mary Margaret smiled.

"He won't say no." Emma beamed and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much for this. I don't think you even know how much it means to me."

Mary Margaret smiled. "I think I do."


	4. Chapter 3

The party was already in full swing by the time Emma felt ready to join the crowd. She had decided to wear the dress that apparently made it seem like her legs went on forever, according to Mary Margaret. She was actually surprised her dad had let her attend the party at all, seeing as it was mostly seniors there, but Mary Margaret had convinced him to let her be there because she was her sister and she wanted to share her big day with her sister. For some reason it had actually worked and Emma was more than grateful to her sister.

Emma exited her room and was met by a wall of sound. Not just music, but loud teenagers – really loud, tipsy teenagers. "Damn," Emma said out loud, "The party only started half an hour ago."

"Your first senior party?" Emma heard someone say behind her. She was surprised that she'd heard him at all over all the noise.

"How can you tell?" Emma said, and turned around to face a handsome guy who she knew was on the student council with Regina. He might have even been vice president.

"You look a little lost, and besides, I heard you sounded surprised that people are already drunk. Most people come to these parties already drunk, you see."

Emma smiled. "I have no idea how dad could agree to let me attend this. He has to be clueless."

"Your sister puts on a great act of innocence," he explained, and smiled at Emma. "I'm Graham by the way."

Of course he is Graham, she knew that. She had even seen him talking to Regina on several occasions. Actually, come to think of it, Emma was a little jealous of the guy who obviously had some sort of relationship with Regina.

"Emma," she told him.

"I know." Graham smiled at her. "I know your sister reasonably well."

"Did you date her too?" Emma said with a laugh. Emma loved her sister, more than anything. But she had to admit her sister was kind of loose.

"No, no. Not that I would be opposed to do so, she is hot."

"Eww. That's my sister you are talking about."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder, as if they were friends rather than acquaintances. Emma didn't know what it was, but she liked this guy. She didn't really have any guy friends; actually, she didn't really have that many friends other than Ruby.

"Come on, she is hot," Graham said again with a little smirk, "but I hear she is dating that asshole."

"James?" Emma said with a sour look on her face. "I don't think they are actually dating."

"I just know that they were making out like crazy in the living room before I walked up here."

"Thank for the warning, I really do not need to see that." Emma said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Graham."

"Are you going somewhere?" Graham asked, and Emma hoped she hadn't sent any signals she really didn't want to send.

"I didn't plan on spending the entire night hanging outside my bedroom door, no," Emma tried to say sarcastically, when all she really wanted to do was find Regina and try to seduce her with her awesome red dress.

"Really?" he said with a wink, and now Emma was certain he was flirting. Damnit. She hadn't really been in this situation since she came out, because most of the people in her class knew she was gay due to Ruby's less than subtle comments whenever she felt like it.

"Graham, the thing is…" Emma started before getting interrupted by someone else's shout, "Graham!"

Graham turned around and almost crashed into Sean, "Hey!"

"You have to come see this!" Sean said, and dragged Graham down the stairs.

"I guess I'll see you later, Emma," he said as he was being dragged away.

Emma breathed out in relief. It's not like she _hated _coming out, she'd done it enough times, it's just it was hard to know how different people would react. While she hadn't actually had any bad experiences yet, it's not like that could last forever.

She turned around and took the second staircase that led down to the kitchen to avoid going through the living room and seeing her sister make out with the asshole who made Ruby cry for two weeks straight. Emma hadn't been sure her best friend would ever recover. Obviously she had, however, and she was now dating a freshman, having decided that younger men were the way to go.

There were people everywhere, in the kitchen as well, and most of them Emma hadn't even seen before. Part of her wondered how her sister could be so popular among everyone. She wasn't a typical queen bee – a nerd more than anything – and she was honest to god nice, practically everything a popular girl was not, yet, with all of her charm and good looks she was easily the most popular girl in her class.

Emma on the other hand was nothing like her sister, not really anyway. She had a very small group of friends which mostly just consisted of her and Ruby, as well as Ashley sometimes, and whoever Ruby happened to be dating at the time. She wasn't popular but she wasn't teased or bullied either. She was mostly invisible and Emma liked it that way. She would never be comfortable in the spotlight.

Emma opened the fridge to see if she could find the coke she knew she had hidden in there yesterday, in hopes of finding some sort of beverage that was not spiked with vodka. While Graham was right that this was her first senior party, she wasn't stupid.

"Aha!" Emma said, not really realizing she said it out loud as she found the coke bottle.

"Did you find gold or something?" someone said behind her – except it wasn't someone, it was _her_.

"Regina..." Emma turned around and looked into the eyes of the brunette she had been waiting for the whole night, and she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Emma, right?" Regina smiled at her, and Emma felt like her whole universe fell into place because Regina Mills had remembered her name and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you again."

Really, Emma? Nice to meet you again? That was probably the most boring thing she could have said. Why must Regina Mills make her brain turn into to mush?

"So what did you find?" Regina smiled at her again, and Emma almost lost the control of her voice, so she just showed Regina her bottle.

"That is practically a treasure at these parties." Regina laughed, more free-spirited than Emma had ever seen her. She assumed that it was because Regina didn't have to be someone in that moment, not extremely smart Regina, senior student president Regina, captain of the debate team Regina; she just had to be Regina. And Emma wondered how often Regina actually had the chance to be just Regina.

"I really like your room," Regina said as they walked into Emma's room.

Oh god, she couldn't do this. What in the world was she thinking? Inviting Regina up to her room, to talk, she had explained. Get away from the noise. While it'd worked, she was now sitting alone with Regina in her bedroom. Regina Mills was in her bedroom.

'Emma, pull yourself together. You can do this,' she told herself. This was her one shot and damn her if she was going to blow it.

"Thanks. Dad let me and Mary Margaret design our own rooms when we moved in here last year." Good, Emma. Good. That was a nice, respectable answer. You can do this. Emma felt herself relax just a little.

"You get a lot of freedom?" Regina asked.

"I guess." Emma thought the question was a little strange but she didn't question it too much. "He wants us to learn how to make our own decisions and live with the consequences," Emma smiled, "or something like that."

"I think that's a good thing." Regina smiled back.

"Probably. Both me and Double M can be both reckless and stubborn. Not the best combination."

Regina walked around the room and looked at the pictures on Emma's wall and dresser. Emma walked over to her, finding a courage she didn't even know she had when it came to Regina, and pointed a picture of her and Mary Margaret eating ice cream.

"That was taken on the day the adoption went through. " Emma said, "It was the first time in my life I felt like I had a family." Emma smiled sadly.

"I didn't know you were adopted."

"I am," Emma said simply, "I guess that's why I am so…" she trailed off.

"Shy?" Regina suggested.

"Closed off," Emma corrected.

"You seem pretty open to me." Regina smiled.

"I don't know why, but it's different with you." Emma said, carefully, and turned away.

And it was, everything was so different around Regina, and Emma didn't know exactly why. She just felt safe somehow.

"You are rather complicated." Emma turned around, and saw the smile on Regina's face.

"Me? Well, if I am complicated, then you are a mystery Madame President."

"Me?"

"Yeah, everybody knows you Regina. But no one really does. They know student body president Regina, or yearbook editor Regina or editor of the school paper Regina. Everybody knows you're brilliant, but nothing else," Emma said, trying to convey that she wanted to get to know the Regina behind the mask, but without offending her. All Emma wanted was this. The two of them talking as friends.

"But under all that, I'm nothing special," Regina said, and the tone in her voice made Emma realize that she believed it. That was incredibly sad because to Emma, Regina was everything. And they were just beginning whatever this was.

"Don't be so certain," Emma said, and her tone wasn't flirty. It was sincere, because she wanted Regina to see what she saw. "I have a feeling there is more to you than what you let people see."

"Maybe." Regina looked away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be less than perfect."

Emma wanted to say that to her she was always perfect, but she could sense that wasn't what Regina was looking for.

"We're kind of friends, huh?" Emma said, instead.

Regina turned back around, and smiled at her, "Yeah. We are."

And it was everything she ever could dare to hope for. Regina Mills being her friend. She smiled to herself. Things might finally go her way.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Regina asked, noticing the sudden sad look on Emma's face. The look she tried to hide, but somehow was always there behind the surface threatening to come out.

Emma looked away, and to the teddy bear who was standing on her dresser. Mary Margaret had gotten it to her right after she moved in; it was the first gift she had ever gotten that was just because. It was the first time she felt like someone truly loved her.

But Emma wasn't that little girl anymore, the girl who only knew goodbye, who never realized that not all people leave. The Blanchards had changed her life into something real. They had brought her into their family. They had given her a home.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Emma asked as she turned around, for while the Blanchards had taught her love and given her a home, Emma was still fragile. She was scared of trust, and in many ways also scared of love. Which is why Regina complicated her feelings, complicated everything. Regina didn't fit into Emma's boxes of family and friends. Regina was something completely different and Emma didn't want to fight it.

And why should she? Regina was here with her, just the two of them. Regina laughed at her jokes, and smiled at her. When would she ever get this chance again? Being alone with Regina like this, in circumstances like these.

Regina could be what she had been searching for. Putting herself out there could break her but what if it didn't? What if it healed that last part of her, the part that no matter how much her family loved her and she loved them, ten years in the foster system had broken beyond repair.

"Trust me. I can keep a secret." Regina said, and her voice had a sadness that almost broke Emma's heart. Yeah, there was so much more to this girl that what she let people see.

"I never had a mother. And while I love Mary Margaret and my dad, I have always felt like something is missing."

"But you're lucky," The sadness still present in Regina's voice, "You know you are wanted. They chose you." Regina smiled weakly, as if she was holding something back. Something important, but Emma didn't want to push.

She was building something here, building something with Regina. If she wanted to open up, she would.

"Maybe. You're probably right, but still it feels like a part of me is missing. My birthparents left me on the side of the road; they didn't even bother to take me to a hospital or a church. I spent 10 years shuffled between people who didn't want me, just the government checks." Emma paused. "I feel like it broke something inside of me."

Regina moved closer to Emma, and looked into her eyes with an understanding that made Emma's heart stop. "Trust me. You are not broken."

God damn, the girl was so very beautiful and her eyes were an ocean Emma could drown in. "How d'you know?" Emma asked carefully, and there was a flash of pain in Regina's eyes.

"Trust me, I know." And in that moment Emma believed that Regina Mills was an extraordinary human being. The most amazing she had ever met.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, and she was so close. It was almost impossible not to lean in and kiss her… actually, screw it. It _was_ impossible. Emma closed the gap between them and her lips carefully met Regina's.

**A/N: I really don't want to be that kind of author who begs for comments/reviews, but please. It would mean a lot to me, especically if there is something you like/don't like. So I can addapt my style.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters of which you recognize from said show. Also huge thanks to my beta – aurorstorm/leaving-storybrooke.**

"Emma…" Regina broke the kiss, and looked at her as if to say, 'What the hell?'

Emma looked back at Regina with a mix of hurt and amazement. She'd wanted desperately to do this; she had _needed_ to kiss Regina.

"I have to go," Regina said and moved swiftly towards the door.

Emma fell down on the floor as Regina closed the door behind her, with her back towards her bed, and cried. She felt that she'd ruined everything; why did she have to be that stupid? She'd probably wrecked it all, and Regina would never want to talk to her again. All because Regina had just looked so beautiful, and Emma couldn't fight the urge to kiss her.

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting on the floor when she heard a knock on her door. "Just go away!" Emma yelled through her tears.

Unfortunately, the person on the other side refused to leave and instead opened the door and peered in. "Emma?"

To Emma's surprise it wasn't Mary Margaret, but Graham. "What are you doing here?" she said, and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Your sister was worried about you, but she didn't exactly say why. I was worried, too; I hadn't seen you in a while, and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

Of course, Emma thought to herself. Mary Margaret had probably seen Regina run out of here and realized something was wrong. Her sister also knew her well enough to know she wouldn't want to talk to her now.

"Would you believe me if I said there was nothing wrong?" Emma asked, still wiping away her tears.

"Not even remotely," Graham said. He closed the door and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it? Apparently I am a very good listener," he said, and wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Did someone do something to you? Do I need to go beat some guy up?"

"No, no... I did something extremely stupid. I screwed everything up!" Emma was reaching a state where she was done being sad and started to reach anger - not at Regina, but at herself for ruining everything so quickly.

"I don't really know you that well, but whatever you did I doubt it was that bad."

"Exactly. You don't know me, so why do you even care?"

Great, now she had definitely reached anger. Didn't she just skip a few stages of grief? Whatever; Emma had never really followed the rules or what was expected of her after all.

"Because I do. What man can refuse a damsel in distress?" Graham smiled at her, and Emma felt almost sorry for him. He was such a good guy, who was obviously wasting his time barking up the wrong tree.

"Thanks, but I am not looking for a white knight." Emma said, and forced a smile. She was looking for a Queen or in her case a president. She was looking for Regina, and only Regina. And she had wasted her chance by being rash. She couldn't even blame alcohol seeing as she didn't have any.

"I wasn't hitting on you, okay? Maybe earlier tonight, but not now. I'm not the kind of guy who takes advantage of a girl in distress."

"I'm sorry. I am being a bitch, and I'm upset. And everything is messed up, and I am stupid and…" Emma rambled on.

"Hey, I still don't know what happened or what you did. But you are not stupid, nor a bitch. Trust me, I know a bitch when I meet one."

Emma laughed softly. "Thanks, I guess."

"So are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"Can I trust you?" she asked. Trust scared Emma. It always had, as being left behind and having to start over again and again made it hard to trust people, even now.

"Of course," Graham said, "We are friends now, aren't we?" He smiled at her.

"Friends, huh?" Emma smiled back at him. "I like that."

"So, tell me?"

"I made a complete fool out of myself, with someone I like. Someone I really, really, really like. A lot."

Graham took Emma's hand in a friendly gesture, "Whatever it was, I am sure it wasn't as bad as you think it is."

"But it was. I blew my chance with her. I've scared her away now." Emma said, no longer trying to keep the pronouns out of the conversation.

"Her? I really didn't have a chance, did I?" Graham said with a chuckle.

Emma was surprised over just how comforting Graham's presence ended up being. Whatever happened after today, she would probably be glad for Graham caring for her.

"I'm sorry. You have been super kind to me today, and I have no idea why but..."

"You're gay?" Graham asked.

"Yes." Emma said and looked away.

Her eyes found the teddy bear that Ruby got her at her 13th birthday, so she would never have to be alone again. Ruby had been a godsend when she moved to Storybrooke. She understood loss in a way that Emma had never really had anyone to share with before. They had become friends instantly bonding over being outcasts and different.

"It's going to be okay." Graham said, and she turned her head back to him, "Trust me on this. Heartbreak sucks. And sometimes it feels like you will never be happy again. But you will."

"The thing is, I would have been happy just being her friend, you know? Of course I wanted more, but just talking to her was so much more than I could ever have imagined. So, I would've been happy with that. But I scared her off." Emma said

"Hey, maybe all hope isn't lost. Talk to her at school on Monday. Tell her you are sorry for whatever you did and ask if you can just be friends?" Graham stood up and walked over to the television set, and pressed play on the DVD player. "But for now, we are gonna sit down and watch whatever you have in your DVD player for a while."

Emma smiled as Graham moved towards her bed and an episode of "South of Nowhere" started playing on her screen.

"Thank you for this." Emma said, and crawled up into Graham's lap as if they had been friends forever. She needed someone to lean on, and Graham seemed to volunteer.

As the credits rolled over the screen, Emma looked over at the clock on her nightstand and it was glowing a clear 3:47.

"Graham, it's almost 4. Maybe you should go home." Emma said, "I'm going to be okay. Thank you for staying and watching South of Nowhere with me. I know it's probably not your kind of TV show."

Graham grinned at her, as he sat up on the bed. "I have actually had a nice time. You are a great girl, Emma. And one day you are going to find a girl that loves you the way you deserve."

Emma climbed down from the bed as Graham did, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I'll walk you down. It sounds like the party is over. Actually, it might have been over for a while." Emma realized.

"It was actually slowing down when I came up here almost two hours ago. Someone, I have a feeling it was Sean and James, spilled beer all over the living room floor and your sister threw a fit that was definitely one of her finest moments." Graham laughed.

"My sister is many things, and one of those is a clean freak. Also, Dad made her promise that nothing would break and that she wouldn't drink anything. The whole living room smelling like beer might make Dad believe otherwise."

They walked down the stairs to find Mary Margaret cleaning the living room floor, and Emma almost walked into a huge black plastic bag filled with plastic glasses and bottles of various kinds.

"You still here, Graham? I thought you left hours ago." Mary Margret smiled at them, and Emma couldn't help but wonder how her sister would have reacted if Emma wasn't gay. Probably thrown another fit, and kicked Graham out on his ass. The image made Emma laugh.

"Nah, I have been hanging out with Emma watching lesbians fall in love or something." Graham smiled, and kissed Emma's cheek.

They walked to the door. "Talk to her, okay?" He told her as he stepped outside. "And talk to me if you need to."

"I will." Emma said, and closed the door behind him.

"You made him watch South of Nowhere with you?" Mary Margaret gave her a knowing look. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't make him, it was his idea. Sort of. And I think so. Or I will be. Thank you for sending him up to me."

"I know you. Better than you know yourself sometimes." Mary Margaret smiled, and hugged her sister. "I saw Regina running out of here. Something happened didn't it?" Mary Margaret said, as she led Emma over to the couch.

"I screwed up. As I always do. We were talking and having a great time, and it felt like she was opening up to me. And I ruined everything by kissing her." Emma said with a sigh. She was ready to talk about it now with her sister.

"You kissed her?" Mary Margaret asked incredulously. "And that's why she ran out?"

"Yeah, she totally freaked. I can't believe I was that stupid. I couldn't just let it be. But when do I ever?" Emma said.

"I'm sorry. I know you really like her." Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly. "But you will find someone. You are wonderful, Emma. And one day you'll find someone who loves you the way you deserve."

"Funny, that's what Graham said too. He is really a great guy. And he actually liked me. Sometimes being gay sucks." Emma said with a cheeky grin. "You should date him."

"I have a boyfriend, Emma. But yes, Graham is a great guy. Did you tell him that it was Regina?"

"Pfft, Graham is so much better than James." Emma said. "Just saying." She added when she saw the look on her sister's face. "And no, I didn't. He and Regina are friends or something. I felt like I would betray her even more by telling him that it was her."

"You are a lovely person, Emma, and Regina would be an idiot not to be your friend just because you made a mistake." Mary Margaret sighed. "You could talk to her. Tell her that you'd be happy to just be friends and that you are sorry for breaking her trust or whatever."

"I will. I'll try, at least. I have to apologize, and if she never wants to talk to me again I'll deal with it. Ruby has been trying to hook me up with her cousin for months. Maybe I'll go on a date. I guess kissing Regina proves that I'm ready for a relationship, in a way."

"I just want you to be happy." Mary Margaret said, "But it's four in the morning. You need to go to bed. Dad is coming back at noon, and if you haven't slept he'll think you are hung over and therefore kill me."

"Thanks, Double M. I love you. And I'll deal with this on Monday. Good night." Emma hugged her sister and walked back up the stairs. "It was a good party though" she called down from the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight, Emma." Mary Margaret said, and Emma walked into her bedroom, laid down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: Please please please comment, it always makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 5

"You can do this Emma. You can do this," Emma whispered to herself as she entered the school on Monday morning. All she had to do was find Regina, which shouldn't be too hard seeing as it was a Monday, and apologize.

Emma looked carefully around the halls; they were still reasonably empty. She had asked Mary Margaret if they could go to school early, so that she could talk to Regina before school started. It had sounded clever when she came up with the idea but right now? Not so much.

She knew she had to talk to her if she would have any chance of even a friendship with the girl. But what had seemed to make sense when Mary Margaret and Graham told her was slightly more horrifying when she was standing here alone. What if Regina didn't forgive her? Or even worse, what if Regina thought she was a freak? She wasn't quite sure if she could deal with that outcome. It's one thing to be rejected by your crush; it's a whole other deal if she thinks you're a freak as well.

Why hadn't she just randomly dropped the "gay bomb" when she had talked to her before, so she at least knew what Regina felt about homosexuality? This was one of the times where Emma wished she wasn't gay. They came and went, and for the most part they went, but sometimes she knew that it would be easier if she were straight. She looked at how easy Mary Margaret seemed to have it. Her sister had everything, and Emma was somehow always left feeling like she had practically nothing.

It wasn't as if she didn't love her sister, or her father or Ruby, and she appreciated them every day because once upon a time she really did have nothing. But nothing ever came easily for her, not school, not love, certainly not trust or even friendship. She felt like she had to fight for everything, and she wished that just once she could get something without fighting for it. Just once.

Completely lost in thought, Emma didn't notice that the halls were starting to become crowded and that a certain brunette girl came around the corner, so as she walked towards the media center she walked right into Regina.

"Oof," Emma heard, and looked into the eyes of the very person she was trying to both find and avoid at the same time.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Emma laughed, then internally cringed. Really, she thought, that's my line? Nothing did come easily to her after all.

"Emma…" Regina said, almost breathless. Emma couldn't tell if it was from the crash or some other reason.

"I'm sorry," Emma blurted out- better to get it out of the way, after all.

"Don't be, I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going… again." Regina smiled at her, and Emma gained some hope that the girl didn't completely hate her.

"That wasn't what I was apologizing for…" Emma tried to smile but she could feel it fall short; she was too nervous. She had been planning her speech the whole weekend but now that the moment was here she had forgotten every single thing she planned on saying.

"Oh." Regina paused, and then looked at her watch. "Do you want to go in here?" She pointed to the media room. "Graham isn't due for another 20 minutes or so."

Emma wasn't sure if Regina wanted to have this talk out of public because she was embarrassed or scared for her reputation, or if she sensed Emma's nervousness and wanted to make it better for her. Whatever it was, Emma couldn't help but be a little grateful for it.

"Okay," she said, and followed Regina into the media room, and sat down opposite of Regina.

"I'm sorry..." Both girls started to say at the same time, and Emma's heart fluttered a little again, for no reason other than the smile on Regina's face and the way her eyes looked.

"No, I mean it," Regina said. "The way I acted. I shouldn't have just run out like that."

"I was the one who betrayed your trust," Emma said, barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She stopped herself before she added 'you were just so beautiful.' There was no reason to throw more salt on the open wound after all. "I'm just sorry. I never should have… I am not…"

Emma struggled to find the words; despite spending the entire weekend trying to figure out what to say and how to say it and planning every possible scenario. Sitting here with Regina, all the planning just went out the window, and Emma wondered if that was something she would have to get used to, if Regina would ever agree to speak with her again, because it seemed that with Regina, there was no point in planning anything.

"Emma…" Regina said, before reaching across the table and taking Emma's hand. "Never apologize for who you are." There was something in her voice that made Emma's heart melt, like it was something so profound and excellent and life changing, despite being something she had heard probably a million times.

"I still shouldn't have kissed you, Regina." Emma said, "I just… I like you."

There, she said it. Truth is, it probably was obvious after the kiss, but at least she said it. She looked at Regina for some sort of reaction of disgust, some sort of reaction to anything really. So far, Regina had been sweet to her, talked to her and it seemed like she understood her. And it threw Emma for a loop because she had run out of her bedroom that night like she was on fire.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Emma. I should have talked to you that night instead of running out. I guess you caught me by surprise," Regina said, and she smiled a genuine smile at Emma.

"I shouldn't have done what I did either; I guess I got caught up in the moment. And I swear it will never happen again. I will walk out of this door and never talk to you again if that's what you want," Emma said, and tried to keep the heartache at bay.

But if she was completely honest with herself, even if Regina told her to walk away she wasn't sure if she regretted the kiss, because as first _real _kisses go - after all those boys didn't count - it was kind of amazing.

"Emma. It's not like I have never been kissed at a party before. I reacted badly, I can admit to that. And you seem like a nice girl, you really do. But…"

"You aren't into girls like that?" Emma added helpfully, much in the same way Graham had done that night.

"I had a great time, Emma. Really. But I can't be what you want me to be. I just can't," Regina said in a tone Emma couldn't really decipher. But then again, she'd just met Regina and sometimes you have to know someone to be able to recognize what a certain tone of voice means.

"I don't think I actually expected you too. I acted like a fool. And if you'll let me, I'd like to get to know you better. Be your friend. Just your friend." Emma smiled, but a little sadly. Right now, her heart might have been breaking just a little but in the end it would probably be worth it.

"I think I would like that, Emma. I do enjoy your company," Regina said. "I don't usually have the time to socialize much outside school. And it was nice."

"I think it' a wonder you even have time to sleep with all the clubs and everything you are in charge of. You are a wonderful president, Madam Mills," Emma said with a smile. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not running away when you saw me, for giving me a chance to explain, for not freaking out over the whole 'the gay kid has a crush on me' thing."

"I would never. And I mean that Emma. I have worked hard to make sure this school is a safe place for everyone," Regina said, and Emma could tell that this was something Regina was proud of. That Regina was proud of her position in school, and the amount of respect she was given because of it.

"I can tell that, and even if I didn't, I am pretty sure I have a small army protecting me at this point with my sister, Ruby and Graham." Emma laughed, and for the first time since Friday, she actually felt like everything would be okay.

"You know Graham?" The confusion was evident in Regina's voice.

"Yeah, we met at the party. I guess we bonded, he helped me out a little," Emma said, not wanting to say 'he picked up the pieces after you left and I overreacted like the over emotional teenage girl I am'.

"Oh."

"He's nice. Actually, he's _really_ nice. I wish there were more guys like him out there," Emma said.

"Yes, he's a wonderful guy," Regina said, and Emma sensed that maybe there was a story there, but not for now. There had already been way too much emotion for this early on a Monday.

Emma looked at her watch, and realized that Graham could be walking in any minute. "I'm sorry, again."

"No worries."

"Friends?" Emma asked as she held out her hand for Regina to shake.

Regina shook Emma's hand, "Friends."

Emma heard the sound of the door opening, and there was Graham, and as Emma turned around and looked into his eyes, she wasn't sure what exactly gave it away, but she knew that he _knew_. And that was something she would have to deal with. Just not at this very moment. She had enough of her own feelings to sort out.

"Hi," she said carefully, "I was just leaving so that you can do your presidential stuff. Bye Regina," she said, before mouthing "later," to Graham, and he smiled.

"Hello!" Emma heard before she felt someone practically jump on her back.

"Seriously, Rubes? Do you have to scare the living daylight out of me every time you see me?"

"Yeah, it's so much fun," Ruby smirked. "So how was the party? I'm so mad I couldn't be there, but Grams took me to see my cousins in Brewer. Again."

"It was..." Emma flashed back to the kiss, "boring," she said instead. "But I did find out that there are in fact nice senior guys, and that there are still some boys my sister hasn't dated." Emma smiled.

"Guys? Seriously, Em?" Ruby groaned. "I wanted some juicy gossip from you, and you met a _guy_. You are such a lame lesbian!"

Emma smacked Ruby's shoulder, "Hey!"

"What? It's true. You haven't been on a single date since you came out. I know I'm the scandalous one of us, but that doesn't mean you should be this boring."

Ruby smiled, and Emma knew that her best friend just wanted her to enjoy life, and she wanted to as well. She wanted to date, wanted to try it out for real, with someone she could actually fall in love with. But all she could think about was Regina. No, she had to forget about her. The conversation still stuck in her mind, with the kiss looming behind it. There was something in the way Regina had talked to her that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on. There was something she wasn't telling her, but she had to let it go. She had to. They could be friends, but nothing more. Ever. It was time to move on.

"Speaking of dating, I have been thinking about Sarah," Emma said. It was better to jump in head first after all, right? And Ruby had after all been trying to set Emma up with her cousin since the day she came out. And it's not like she knew all that many lesbians she could just ask out. So Sarah seemed safe; she was older, didn't live in Storybrooke and had no connection what so ever to Regina. She would be perfect.

"Yes! Does this mean you're up for going on a date with her?" Ruby asked, with a big smile.

"Yeah. I mean, I think I'm ready to start dating now." But as she said it, Emma remembered the feel of Regina's lips on hers, and almost shuddered. No, she _had_ to forget her.

"Brilliant. About time, too; I was afraid you'd be hung up on our dear president forever."

"No, even I know a lost cause." Emma smiled, but it wasn't an extremely genuine one. "So, call her, and set something up?"

"I will. I promise you Emma, you'll like her. She's just your type."

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

Ruby hugged her best friend, "Just trust me on this, okay? And if you want we could double date with Stefan?"

"Uh, no." Emma smiled. "I think I want my first date with a girl to be just mine, okay?"

"If you say so," Ruby conceded, "but I have to run. Mrs. Johnson wants to speak with me before class, something about my history paper not being especially historical." Ruby smirked.

Emma just shook her head in exasperation. "Good luck."

The school day was over, and Emma couldn't have been happier. The day had been an emotional roller coaster from start to finish. She couldn't get the conversation with Regina out of her head; she felt like she was missing something, probably important. And then, she had decided to take the chance and agree on going on a blind date with Ruby's cousin. On top of that, she had to face the actual school part of Monday. Algebra, History, Physics, and Creative Writing. Emma hated Mondays for a reason, and this one had been particularly nasty.

Emma was thinking about what the hell she would write for her fairytale essay, when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Walk you home?" Graham asked, as he walked up behind her.

"Sure." She answered.

"So, Regina huh?" Graham asked after they had walked for a while in a comfortable silence, "why didn't you tell me it was her?"

"Because you two are friends, or something." Emma said, "And I felt like I already betrayed her once that night. I didn't need to do it twice. Besides, there was no point in telling you."

"But you talked it out with her? Or, was I seeing something completely different?" Graham asked

"We agreed to be friends, she agreed to forget my stupid mistake and just move on. But something was up with her, and I don't know what." Emma said, a little sadness coming through.

"That's what you wanted right? To be friends?" Graham asked. "And don't worry about how she acted, I can guarantee that she wasn't freaked out. Regina's not like that; she's just… complicated, and closed off. "

"Well, it's better than the alternative, I think. Being just friends, I mean." Emma sighed. "I just... I don't know. Didn't expect it to hurt like this."

Graham stopped, so that he could wrap his arms around Emma. She didn't quite return the embrace, but she didn't push him away either. "It always hurts, Em," he told her. "Not getting what you really want? It always hurts."

"It seems like you speak from experience," Emma said, not really wanting to pry.

"Let's just say that yours isn't the only heart Regina Mills has broken."

Emma wasn't sure if she was surprised or not at the confession- probably not. She had realized that there was something there when she told Regina she knew Graham, and she knew that this was probably a long and possibly complicated story, and she decided she didn't really need to know it.

"Sorry," she settled on. That was simple and didn't really demand any more information.

"Well, I guess we have something in common now. Our impeccable taste in women." Graham laughed, and Emma was relieved. The tension dissipated.

"Look, you're a good guy, Graham. I'm sure the girls are lining up to be with you."

Graham chuckled. "Yeah, not really."

"Well, they should be," Emma countered. "I just met you a couple of days ago, and yet you are acting like the older brother I used to wish for when I was smaller. Looking after me." Emma clapped him on the shoulder. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Emma. That's nice of you to say."

"Well, thanks for walking me home," Emma said, when they finally reached her house, "and for everything else as well."


	7. Chapter 6

The restaurant was stuffy and incredibly formal, and Emma hadn't felt so out of place since she was first adopted. White linen, men in suits and women in incredible evening gowns. Emma looked down at her own red dress; it was pretty but nothing extravagant, and Emma felt somewhat under-dressed and uncomfortable.

"Hi. Emma right?" Emma heard behind her, and turned around to see a beautiful brunette woman who, much to Emma's surprise, didn't look much like Ruby at all.

"Sarah?" Emma asked carefully, in case she was wrong.

"Hi." She stretched out her hand for Emma to shake. "I hope this place is alright."

"Yeah. I mean, it's wonderful," Emma lied; to be honest, this whole thing was a little bit much for a first date. When her previous boyfriends had taken her out on dates, even a first one, it'd meant Taco Bell and maybe a movie or a game. Certainly not white linen and evening gowns. Emma was pretty glad she had opted for the dress.

Sarah talked to a server, and then they were seated in a very cozy part of the restaurant, with a brilliant view over the town.

"So, Emma," Sarah said, "Have you decided where you want to go to college yet?"

"No, I haven't even planned as far as to which courses I want to take next year," Emma said, not entirely pleased with the direction of the conversation. The future scared her. It had taken her so long to even find one place to call home. The idea of having to leave Storybrooke made her want to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough. I had no idea what I wanted to do when I was your age either, and now I couldn't imagine studying anything but international law." Sarah smiled brightly at her, and Emma suddenly got the feeling that the age gap was a lot larger than she'd thought, and she felt even more out of place than before.

"Maybe. I don't know," Emma said. "I just don't like the idea of having to go anywhere but home."

"Why? Most kids can't wait to move out." Emma shifted uncomfortable in her seat, wishing that she had gone on a date with someone she knew a little better. There's definitely a reason why they say the best relationships begin as friendships, she thinks.

The truth was that Emma couldn't see herself ever leaving Storybrooke. Here, she finally felt safe and at home. Emma knew she still had a couple of years to make up her mind, but leaving Storybrooke seemed impossible, even if it meant her career options would be limited to nurse and deputy as they seemed to be the only career paths offered in town.

"I don't know. I like it here," she answered simply. Emma just couldn't bring herself to tell Sarah the real truth; she had just barely met the woman and she was expected to tell her whole life story? She never did that—well, except with Regina. 'No', Emma told herself, 'Don't think about her now. Don't.'

The server came to take their orders, thankfully halting the conversation.

"I'll have the chicken pasta and some still water," Emma said, and smiled to the waiter. He was an older, but good looking man.

Sarah added, "I'll have a salmon salad and a lemon ice tea."

After the waiter left, an uncomfortable silence began, and Emma was seriously doubting if this was such a good idea after all.

When the waiter arrived with their drinks, Emma was glad for the distraction, "Thanks."

"Emma, is this your first date?" Sarah asked carefully after what in Emma's mind felt like an eternity but was probably more like 5 minutes at the most. "It's just that you seem a little out of sorts."

"I thought Ruby had told you?" Emma blushed. "I mean... I have been on dates before, but…"

"With guys," Sarah finished her sentence and smirked. "Hey, it's nothing to worry about. We all have to start somewhere."

"It's just, I don't know. Strange, I guess." Emma took a sip of her water.

"Don't worry. We'll play it by ear and if nothing happens, then nothing happens. I remember my first." Sarah laughed, "Date, that is, though I remember that other first to.."

Emma looked up, curious. "How was it? The date, I mean."

"Confusing, liberating, wonderful. Her name was Ainsley, and she was absolutely stunning. She was a couple of years older than me, and she seemed so much more mature than me. She really wasn't, she hadn't had a serious girlfriend either it turned out, and we just talked."

"Sounds great." Emma smiled, suddenly feeling a little better and somewhat more secure. The conversation continued to flow as their date progressed, but never really going deeper than the college question Sarah had opened with.

Emma liked her, but she was pretty sure she didn't _like _her. As the conversation continued it became clearer that they didn't really have all that much in common other than the fact that they both liked girls. Sarah had a couple of great stories that made Emma less freaked out about the entire prospect of dating girls, and of being gay.

As the night came to an end, Sarah paid for the meal.

"You don't have to. We can split it," Emma offered.

"No, it's your first date. Let me be the gentlewoman this time." She took Emma gently by the arm, and they walked out the door.

"Goodnight, Emma," Sarah said, and leaned in to give her a soft kiss, taking Emma totally by surprise.

"Sarah, I..." Emma started.

"I get it, Emma, don't worry," Sarah dismissed, still smiling.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Feel what?"

"The lack of spark. I just wanted your first date to end with a kiss." Sarah hugged Emma. "I had a great night. But sometimes you just don't feel that spark. Call me, though, if you ever want to talk about something. If there's anything you're unsure about."

Emma stepped back from the embrace and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you. For everything, I mean. I had a great night too," Emma said, as she got into her car. Sarah waved her goodbye, and she drove home.

Emma unlocked the front door and walked in, not entirely surprised to see Mary Margaret sitting on the couch watching what Emma was sure was some sort of rom-com, most likely starring Rachel McAdams.

"You home already?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma stepped into the living room. "How was it?"

"Fine," Emma said, as she sat next down to Mary Margaret, "She was nice, but there just weren't any sparks."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Em." Mary Margaret patted her on the leg. "I know you totally hoped for some sort of epic romance starting tonight."

Emma snorted. "I'm not you, but… I guess I hoped for something more." And she had, she had hoped for something that would take Regina off her mind, and turn her attentions to someone else. Someone more available, someone less… _straight_.

"Wanna watch this movie with me? Or maybe something else, I know the lesbian one with that Game of Thrones lady is in the DVD case under the TV.»

The suggestion made Emma smile; after she had come out, a stack of DVDs with lesbian plots had suddenly started randomly showing up in the house, and Emma now owned practically everything from 'Bound' to 'DEBS'. Ruby had also given her the entire box set of the L Word, of which Emma had watched the pilot before hiding the entire set from her father in fear that he would watch it to 'learn more about Emma', which is the reason why he'd watched the entire series of 'South of Nowhere' with her.

Emma also possessed the entire coming out story of Bianca Montgomery on 'All My Children' on DVD. She wasn't fully sure how they had ended up in her bedroom, but she had the suspicion that they had once been on tape and belonged to Eva, and her father had converted them for her.

Emma loved her family, and how supportive they were, even if they sometimes showed it in the strangest ways.

"No, that's fine," Emma declined. "I'll just watch this with you," she said, and then watched as Ryan _Gross-_ling was proclaiming his love, and Emma realized she had been dead right about her sister's choice of movie that night. Despite her sister's awful taste in guys, she was indeed a hopeless romantic. And for some reason had an affinity for movies starring Rachel McAdams that Emma never quite understood.

"So, where did Sarah take you?" Mary Margaret asked as the credits rolled of the movie, and she wiped any tears away from her cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you? She took me to that fancy place on Hope."

"Really? For a first date? No wonder there weren't any sparks, we could barely drag you there for dad's 40th birthday party," Mary Margaret teased.

"Oh, come on. I was 14, and the idea of putting on a nice dress and eating fancy food was like torture to me. But you're right. We really didn't have anything in common. She's all grown up, and mature. And I'm, well, me. Our interests didn't really align."

"Was she pretty, at least?"

"Drop dead gorgeous," Emma laughed. "So, really, it was too bad we didn't connect. We would have looked _so_ hot together," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Good lord, you are so full of yourself sometimes," Mary Margaret groaned, before tackling her now squealing sister into a hug.

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating last week. I just started a new major at college and it's kicking my butt. Also I am experiencing a major case of writers block. I mean, I know where I am going, but I having trouble getting there. Don't worry though, I will finish this fic, it won't be abandoned, but I might end up making biweekly updates instead of weekly.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Have you given any more thought about asking Regina about a GSA?" Mary Margaret asked Emma as they got out of her car.

"Why are you so keen on me doing this? And you keep acting as if all I need is for Regina to say yes. Don't I need Simpson's approval and a teacher guide-person?"

"I already talked to Simpson, and Mrs Montgomery agreed to be the faculty supervisor. All you need is to ask Regina for permission and a spot on the council." Mary Margaret smirked at her sister, and Emma got the sudden overwhelming urge to hit her, but she controlled herself.

"If you want this club so bad, why don't you just head it?"

"Because I already have a soccer scholarship to Thomas College, and the only extra curricular activity you've ever taken part in was when Simpson forced you and Ruby to fix up the gym after you two broke all the windows. So if you want to get in anywhere, you are going to need something else on your transcript."

Emma knew her sister was right; even if she was pretty sure she didn't want to leave Storybrooke right now, she might end up changing her mind, and it'd be nice to have options if she decided she wanted them. Her sister had been scouted for a bunch of schools last summer at the showcase, but had decided on Thomas because while she loved soccer, it wasn't what she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing. Thomas was both close to home and had a pretty good program for elementary education degrees.

"Whatever. And Simpson couldn't even prove it was me and Ruby who did it. Just because some kid told on us," Emma said, despite the fact that the whole school knew it was her and Ruby who 'accidentally' broke all the windows in gym so they wouldn't have to play dodge ball.

"If you say so, Em." Mary Margaret smiled. "But seriously, you need something else on your transcript. And before you say that it's forever until you are graduating, you need to start thinking about it now. And I think a GSA is a really good idea. This town is small, and people might need a place like that to feel safe, and I know you think so too or else we wouldn't even be talking about it."

And again, Mary Margaret was right, as she so very often was. Emma was pretty sure there were people at this school that were deeply closeted, and while her experience had so far been pretty painless, something like a GSA could be great, if only to raise some awareness. And it would be another excuse to spend more time with Regina, and Graham as well, who had become a very positive thing in her life.

"You're right," Emma conceded. "I'll go talk to Regina now. Do you have soccer practice?"

"Yeah. I'll see you after school?" Mary Margaret asked

"No, I think I have plans with Ruby. But I'll see you at home," Emma said. "Bye."

Emma walked inside the school, heading towards the student council room. She had spoken to Regina a couple of times since their agreement to be friends, but mostly just because Emma had been looking for Graham and happened to run into Regina as well. So, while they had a friendship, it was very tentative.

But it wasn't as if this was social call. She just wanted to start a new group. But the truth was that Regina did in fact still make her nervous. There was something about that girl that just put her on edge, and Emma could only hope that it would pass, or at the very least get easier to manage.

Emma walked up to the student council door and knocked. Usually she would've just walked in, but she was here on business, so she tried to be professional.

"Come in."

Emma opened the door. "Hi."

"Are you looking for Graham? He isn't here yet." Regina said with a small smile that turned Emma's nerves into butterflies. Emma wondered if Regina had any idea of the power she had.

"No, actually. I'm looking for you." Emma said, "I mean, I'm here on student council business."

"Oh, okay." Regina replied, appearing somewhat startled. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to start a GSA," Emma blurted out. Maybe professional wasn't exactly her style after all.

"A GSA?" Regina asked, confused. "What is that?"

Emma blushed. "It stands for a Gay-Straight Alliance. I think it would be a good idea for this school to have a club that deals with issues that gay students might have, but that doesn't exclude the straight people. To have a community. A safe place for the students who maybe are unsure about who they are."

"Do you feel like you would have had it easier if you had a place like this?" Regina asked. The question wasn't intrusive, and Emma knew that Regina honestly wondered about it. Emma could tell that Regina cared about the students, to a degree that Emma believed was unique.

"I'm lucky. I never needed a safe place," Emma answered honestly. "I had my safe place, but I know there are students at this school that are scared for various reasons to come out. And the good thing about the GSA, is that it does include straight people, so that you don't 'out' yourself by joining. Or if you are just curious."

Regina nodded. "Well, I told you when we had our talk that I want to make this school a place where everyone could feel safe, and included. And I see no reason why we shouldn't have a GSA. I'm actually a little surprised we don't have a club aimed towards the gay students," Regina said. "I assume you have talked to Simpson, and he gave the okay?"

"Yeah. Well… Mary Margaret did," Emma admitted. "But he did give the okay, and Mrs Montgomery has agreed to be the teacher representative for the group. So I only need you to give me a spot on the council and give the green light for starting up."

"Your sister, huh?" Regina said, with a small smirk. "She is a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I've never met a person who's been able to say no to her. And it was kind of her idea, this whole thing. I think she wanted my transcript to look better."

Regina laughed a little, then asked, "But you would be the club leader, right? Not your sister?"

"Yeah, I actually want to do it." Emma smiled. "And that is kind of a new feeling for me."

"I'm glad," Regina said, and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room and pulled out some paperwork. "So this is the boring part," she explained. "You just need to fill these out. I would advise you to talk with Mrs Montgomery and have her help you, as she has done this before, and just give it back to me by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Thanks." Emma took the paper from Regina just as the door opened.

"Hey, Em. What are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"Oh, just starting a club." Emma smiled at him. "I am becoming a responsible adult, with responsibilities, and… adult stuff."

"Really?" Graham said, eyebrows raised. "And how long did it take for your sister to convince you to do that?"

"I hate you," Emma said, and punched Graham's shoulder. "I really do."

"No you don't." Graham teased, "You loooooove me."

"I am starting to realize why the two of you have become such fast friends," Regina said dryly. "You have an awful lot in common."

"No, we don't." Emma and Graham said in union, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"No, not at all," Regina answered, "obviously."

Graham just grinned at Regina, before gesturing to the couch in the corner, "Come, Emma, join me on this glorious couch and tell me all about your club," he said with a kind of adorable fake grandeur.

So Emma and Graham sat down on the couch, before Graham turned towards Regina. "I do have time to just talk with Emma for a while, right?" he confirmed. "The budget meeting with Simpson isn't until 9?"

"Yes, you have time to just 'hang', as you would put it," Regina said somewhat sarcastically. "I will just sit over here and go over the latest revisions to the budget without you."

"Come on Regina, you know that if you want it to make sense you have to do it yourself. Me and numbers are like oil and water," Graham joked.

"Don't you have class, Emma?" Regina asked.

"No, not yet. I don't start until 9 today; I have a half period now." Emma answered. "But I'm not disturbing you or anything? I could always leave and watch Mary Margaret play soccer or something."

"No, Graham is actually right," Regina admitted. "He's been my vice since I first got elected president in sophomore year and over that time I have learned that he cannot do budgets. At all. So just stay. At least that would keep Graham from hovering."

Regina smiled at Emma, before settling in behind the desk. Graham turned to Emma and asked, "So what sort of club are you starting?"

"A GSA." Emma smiled, "It was actually MM's idea, but I am actually really excited about it."

"I think that's great, Emma, I really do." Graham smiled. "I think you would do great in a club like that."

"Thank you. I just think our school needs a club like this. Somewhere safe." Emma shrugged. "I mean I have a great support system, but what if I didn't?"

"I get that. You have a big heart, Emma."

"Wow, don't get all mushy on me now," Emma said, and laughed. "But thanks. I'm kinda scared to be a 'leader' though. I've always been… in the background."

"I'm not going to get mushy on you, I promise. And I haven't even known you that long. But I get the feeling you are capable of more than you like to admit. And hey, who's your adviser?"

"It's Mrs Montgomery. And, I'm still a little nervous though, but maybe you're right."

"Mrs M is great though, I've had her in both English and History for years," Graham assured her. "She was the adviser for the very, _very_ short lived classic British lit club we had last year. She's very kind, and supportive. It's pretty obvious that she cares about her students."

"Yeah, she's been very kind and understanding so far. I like her." Emma smiled. "I am glad she agreed to do this."

There was a knock on the door, before Ruby's head went popping into the room. "Emma, you _are_ here. I thought Mary Margaret was joking!"

Emma just shook her head. "Come in, Red. They don't bite," she promised, gesturing to Regina and Graham.

"Are you sure about that?" Regina drawled from behind the desk, barely lifting her head.

"Don't scare the poor girl, Regina," Graham scolded. "You're intimidating enough as it is. You don't need a rumour going around about you biting poor sophomores now, do you?"

"Just come in, Ruby," Regina said before returning her attention to the budget suggestions.

Ruby walked in the room, and pulled out a chair and sat down. Ruby always had the ability to make every room into her own, and feel at home in it.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you were going to the Disney Marathon at The Box tonight," Ruby said to Emma.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Emma replied. "I haven't missed a single one of them since they started." The reminder brightened Emma's mood further; she loved Disney movies. The happy endings, and the life lessons. They'd always made her happy.

"Is Mary Margaret coming with you?" Ruby asked, "Or is she still mad about last time?"

"She's still mad. I don't think I can drag her along with me for a while. I mean, really, how was I supposed to know they were going to screen 'Snow White'?"

Ruby just laughed at the memory.

"What does your sister have against that movie?" Graham asked. "Is it the…"

"Dead parents thing?" Emma supplied. "No, not at all. If that was the problem she could hardly watch any Disney movie," she joked.

"So what is it?"

"The dwarfs. My brave, courageous sister is scared to death of the Seven Dwarfs." Emma smirked. "I don't know why. I assume something happened when she was a kid. But she is deathly afraid of them, and she refused to talk to me for days after the last time they screened it."

"I'm pretty sure they aren't screening it tonight, I think it's one of the Renaissance ones. Hopefully Beauty and The Beast, it's my favourite," Ruby said.

"Do you want to come?" Emma asked Graham and Regina.

"Sure, I haven't been to one of those in years. It could be fun," Graham admitted. "I always had such a good time at them when I was a kid."

"How about you, Regina?" Emma asked, trying to keep the hope from showing in her voice. "It should be fun, and I'm sure you could use some of that."

"I don't know," Regina said. "My mother… she doesn't really like me doing social things during the week."

"Come on, Regina," Graham pleaded. "You can tell her we're having a study group, or planning the Halloween Bash, or something. Emma is right, you could do with some fun in your life. We used to do stuff like that all the time when we were younger, before…" Graham stopped mid-sentence as if he realized he was about to say something personal that maybe he shouldn't share.

"Before things got so serious," Regina finished the sentence, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "And I suppose you're right. I haven't been to see any movie in such a long while. And maybe it would be nice to get out."

"Cool," Emma said. "Let's meet outside the Box at five. Come on, Red. It's history time."

Emma grabbed her best friend's hand and practically dragged her out the door, but not before turning to Regina and saying, "Thank you for the help with everything. I'm looking forward tonight."

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE. I FEEL SO BAD. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. The only reason I have for this is that this story have decided that it didn't want to do what I originally planned, which was about 10 chapters for the first story. Now I am looking at possibly the double of that.**


	9. Chapter 8

Emma was nervous, and she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't as if this was actually a date. She was just hanging out with Regina outside of school for the first time since Mary Margaret's birthday party. It was no big deal, right? And Graham and Ruby were going to be here too, right?

Where were they, actually? Emma looked down at her watch; it was five to five, so they did still have time…

"Emma?" she heard her name from behind her, and she turned around to see Regina.

"Hi! You made it." Emma smiled. "Any problems at home?"

"No," Regina said, "My mother had to go to New York and deal with some issues in the New York branch of the company."

"The company? I thought your mother was a lawyer?" Emma asked.

"She is, technically. But ever since…" Regina paused. "For the last couple of years, she has been CEO of my dad's company. Apparently my grandfather thought my mother more competent." The last part was laced with a slight disgust that confused Emma.

Emma was about to ask when her phone beeped.

"Crap," Emma said after reading the text, "Ruby won't be able to make the first movie; she had to take an extra shift at the diner. Hopefully she'll make it to the second one."

"So it seems it's just you and me then," Regina said, and noticing Emma's confusion, explained, "Graham cancelled as well, his pregnant sister is moving back with her husband so he's busy with family things."

"I didn't even know Graham had a sister," Emma confessed. "Is she a lot older?"

"8 years, they have different fathers. They're very close, though."

There was a pause in the conversation, and Emma swallowed before asking nervously, "So… are you okay with it just being us? At least for a while? I mean, I promise I'll behave and everything but if you're uncomfortable being here with me alone…"

"As long as you promise not to make out with me during 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' I think we'll be fine," Regina joked, and Emma sighed in relief. "I mean, we _are_ friends, and not just when we have a buffer, right?"

"Wait, how did you know the first movie was Lion King?" Emma asked, "And I promise. However, I can't promise I won't sing along."

"I called and asked," Regina admitted. "I needed to know if I'd need to bring tissues."

"Tissues?"

"Yes." Regina blushed a little. "I'm… unable to watch certain Disney movies without crying. The Lion King happens to be one of them."

"Mufasa?" Emma asked.

"Mufasa." Regina confirmed, and grinned.

"You know, I think the renaissance era is my favorite in Disney," Emma said, as way to keep the conversation flowing.

"I'm afraid I don't know which eras the movies belong to, I just know them as the movies I used to watch with my father when mother was away at law school," Regina admitted. "It was our own personal time."

"Where is your dad?" Emma asked. "It's just that you talk about him like he isn't here…" Emma added when she saw the confused look on Regina's face. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. I have a tendency to do this. Butt into people's lives. Which is probably really unfair since I usually refuse to talk about myself."

"It's fine. It's not really a big secret," Regina began, slightly unsure. "My dad spends most of his time in Europe and Asia, overseeing those branches of the business. He only comes home maybe two or three times a year."

"Oh," Emma said, "That sucks. I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

"I said it was fine, Emma," Regina said, a little curt.

Emma had a feeling there was more to the story, maybe a lot more, but she realized that Regina was a lot like herself. She didn't often share; instead, she bottled things up. Emma had gotten better since she was adopted, finding it easier to open up to her sister, her father and Ruby. Emma wondered if Regina had anyone like that. Emma could tell she missed her father, and from the little she heard from Graham about Regina's mother…

"Do you want popcorn?" Emma asked instead of prodding further. "Let's go inside and buy the tickets and snacks…"

Emma walked into the theatre and Regina followed inside. The Box was a really old theatre that had been built during the Golden Days of film, and was now one of those places that didn't show movies made after 2000. The specialized in showing old movies, and Disney Marathons, making it the perfect spot for film buffs, families with young children, and teenagers that usually just wanted to make out at the back of the theatre.

"God, I love this place," Emma said as they entered. "I love the feel, the colors, the pictures of the old movie stars… It feels like going back in time."

"I wouldn't have figured you for that type of girl," Regina said. "I thought you were more top 20 and CGI."

"Not gonna lie, I do like a good action movie filled with special effects and a snappy soundtrack, but there's something about this place that intrigues me. It surprised me the first time dad took us here. I can't even explain how I felt." Emma said, kind of dreamily, and pretty sure she'd be embarrassed about this later. "I just really like this place. It's not even about the movies. Sure, I think I've seen the Maltese Falcon every time they showed it, but it's not really about the movie but the..."

"Atmosphere," Regina suggested.

"Yeah!" Emma smiled. "Also, there's usually only me, the film club from school and some of the more elderly citizens of Storybrooke. It's a nice place to come alone."

"You do that often?" Regina asked.

"Yeah… You've probably noticed that outside of Ruby, you and Graham, I don't have that many friends, especially not since Ashley moved. I can't really do friends." Emma stopped, and looked at Regina. "I feel crowed sometimes, even just at home with dad and MM, so I come here, sit in a dark room and watch an old movie. Sometimes it's Citizen Kane, other times it's Mary-Kate and Ashley's adventures in Australia," Emma said with a chuckle. "But it doesn't really matter what movie it is, because it's my time. And I guess I need that."

"I think I can understand that," Regina said. "I suppose that's why I ride. To have the time where all I need to think about is Rocinante."

"Is that your horse?" Emma asked curiously. She had no idea that Regina was a rider. I mean, she knew that the Mills mansion had a stable, but she never really figured that Regina would be a horse girl. Now however, it made perfect sense. What is more regal than riding? And Regina was the most regal person Emma knew.

"I have had him since he was just a baby. He was a birthday present from my father." Regina smiled at the memory. "I guess in many ways he is my oldest friend."

"I'd like to meet him sometime," Emma said. "I mean, I'm not a rider or anything and in all honesty horses kind of scare me." Regina laughed, and Emma argued, "Come on, they're so… big! And scary."

"He is the most kind and wonderful animal I have ever encountered," Regina said with a proud tone. "And he is just _mine._"

"That's cool," Emma said, cringing slightly inwards for her choice of words. What was she, 12? "I mean, it takes a great deal of responsibility. And as we all know, that is not really my strong suit," Emma added jokingly.

"I think you are capable of more than you know, Emma," Regina said, in a sober tone. "I am sure your sister, your father and Graham have told you several times. But it's true. I know we are just beginning this… friendship, but I can already see that you are stronger than you think." Regina looked at Emma, and smiled.

This was one of those moments that scared Emma to death; when Regina looked at her, and it felt like she knew her better than anyone else ever had. It was part of why Regina was so attractive to her. It wasn't just her wonderful dark hair or those eyes, no. It was the way she looked into her and Emma could feel it. She had felt it in her bedroom that night; she had even felt it at totally random moments when they were hanging out with Graham.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Regina said, and it snapped Emma out of her thoughts.

"You didn't." Emma smiled. "I promise. I just… I don't know. There is something about you, Regina Mills."

"So, popcorn?" Regina asked, and Emma took the cue to change the conversation again.

"Always." Emma grinned. "I mean, who doesn't love popcorn."

"I have no idea." Regina smiled back, "God, it's been such a long time since I've been to a movie."

"Really? What was the last movie you saw?" Emma asked.

"I don't even remember," Regina said honestly. "Graham took me. I think I fell asleep half way through."

Emma laughed, and the conversation fell quiet as they got their snacks and soda. The Box had these sofa areas where you could wait for the movie to start so they sat down on one of those.

"How long until the movie starts?" Regina asked as they sat down.

"About ten minutes," Emma answered, and the two of them fell into another comfortable silence.

"Thank you for inviting me." Regina said after a little while. "As I said, it's been a while since anyone have invited me out somewhere. I know Graham wants to, but ever since we…." Regina trailed off.

"Broke up?" Emma asked. "Graham mentioned something…"

"I am surprised he said anything. Most of the time we pretend it never happened. I think it's easier for him. For me too, I guess," Regina said. "We dated for a while, but I couldn't… I don't know. I couldn't be what he needed, I guess."

"You don't need to tell me this; it's none of my business."

"It's fine. I just… I just haven't talked to anyone about it. Even to Graham, really."

"So what happened?" Emma asked, now curious.

"As I said, I just couldn't be what he wanted. I mean, I love him. He is my best friend, but he wanted more than I could give. He deserved more."

"I get that." Emma said. "I'm not saying that my experiences with guys are the same as yours with Graham. Obviously not, but I wanted so desperately to be something I wasn't…" Emma bravely reached out and took Regina's hand, "I don't know why you felt like you couldn't be what he wanted. And I don't need to know. All I need you to know is that if you ever feel like talking about it with someone, I'm here. I will always be here."

"Thank you," Regina said, looking into Emma's eyes with such intensity that Emma shivered, and squeezed Emma's hand.

"Come on. They've opened the doors," Emma said, pulling her hand away and trying to keep her voice steady, and the two girls walked into the movie theatre.

**A/N: PLEASE COMMENT. I hate to beg for comments, but the truth is, I get a little discouraged when I only get one or two comments on a chapter. I am not saying I will give up because I am forever grateful for the two of you that chose to comment, but commented is more likely to make me update faster.**


	10. Chapter 9

Emma and Ruby were sitting on the couch in the student council room, waiting for Graham and Regina to finish doing whatever they were doing that day. It had become pretty much a daily routine in the two weeks since their movie date – well, whatever it was. She and Ruby would end up in that room after they were done with whatever they had after school; for Emma that meant GSA meetings twice a week, and Ruby ran track as well.

Every now and again Mary Margaret would show up too, but she was usually too busy with tutoring, soccer or James.

Emma leaned back into the couch, waiting impatiently for something to happen, and stared up into the ceiling as a way to keep herself from staring at Regina. She had been trying really hard not to make this friendship awkward, and after the initial weirdness between them at the movies, they'd had a much better friendship. But Emma's feelings were still frustratingly present. She'd tried to make them go away, but the more she got to know Regina, the more she wanted to be with her.

"Did you hear Fiona and Katie broke up?" Ruby's voice brought Emma back to reality.

"Really?" Emma asked, shocked. "You mean for real this time, not like those two-day breaks they have…"

"No, it's for real. I heard Katie's even seeing someone else," Ruby added. "It seems like our lesbian golden couple is finished for good."

"Woah. I really thought they would be together forever. You know, go to college together, get married, have a couple of kids, the whole deal."

"We all did, I think," Ruby agreed, "but I guess they're just like the rest of us after all."

Emma turned to Graham and Regina. "Are you two gonna be done soon? I'm getting hungry, and I want pizza."

"Of course you do," Graham said with a laugh. "You always want pizza."

"And we are still waiting for Jessica Pearson," Regina pointed out, "who was supposed to be here almost half an hour ago. She has never been this late..."

"Yeah, about that," Ruby said, and Regina turned to her. "I think you'll have to wait a while if you're expecting her to show up." Ruby wore a bit too much of a smirk for Emma's taste. It usually meant Ruby knew something, and Emma hated when Ruby knew stuff she didn't.

"Why?" Regina asked wearily.

"It seems our little miss perfect was caught stealing the answers to the History quiz. Looks like her 4.0 GPA wasn't achieved by good old fashioned study after all. If my information is correct - which, let's face it, it usually is - Simpson expelled her, and she isn't coming back."

"You seem far too happy about that," Graham said.

"Ruby has hated her since she 'stole her boyfriend'," Emma explained, rolling her eyes. "Despite that fact that they had barely kissed. And she didn't even really like him."

"Oh, shut up, Emma."

"What?" Emma asked innocently. "Come on, you know it's true."

"Fine, whatever, it's totally true. Why were you waiting on her anyway?" Ruby directed the last part at Regina.

"She was _supposed_ to be the leader of the Snow Ball committee, and that committee was only the three of us. Apparently party planning isn't what most people at Storybrooke High consider fun," Regina answered, somewhat sarcastically.

"But the Snow Ball isn't for _months,_" Emma exclaimed. "Why are you thinking about that already? What about the Halloween Bash?"

"Because, _Miss Swan-Blanchard_," Regina began, in that tone that Emma loved, slightly playful but still somewhat annoyed, the kind of tone only Regina was able to pull off. "We need to plan it, fund it, choose a theme, a band, decorations have to be made... It takes time to pull off a dance successfully. And it takes people. Something this school doesn't seem to grasp. Sure, they love to _go_ to dances, but planning it? No. We've had the Halloween Bash worked out since the semester began, especially since it is _next _Friday. Besides, Halloween Bashes are so much easier. We have a theme, and the Rumbling Dingoes are playing, and—"

"Emma and I can help," Ruby interrupted. "I mean, with the Snow Ball. We're here practically all the time anyway. I know it's only for seniors and juniors and that we're only sophomores, but come on…"

"Knowing you, Ruby, you'll be dating a senior or a junior by Christmas," Emma teased. "I mean, you said you were over dating younger boys, right?"

"You can be so mean sometimes," Ruby faked cried and stuck out her tongue at Emma.

"But Ruby has a point." Emma looked at Regina, and despite hanging out with her practically every day for the past two weeks, she still felt those damn butterflies in her stomach. "We're here. We're _always _here. Besides, party committee will look great on my transcript." Emma added that last part with such sarcasm; it made both Regina and Graham laugh.

"Are you sure about this, Emma?" Graham asked. "Regina isn't kidding; it's a lot of work. Especially if no one else turns up. I thought Regina would strangle me last year when we were planning the junior prom…"

"He is exaggerating," Regina interjected, but Emma could see Graham shaking his head in the background, causing Emma to laugh.

"Well, it has to be better than just sitting on the couch, and having Ruby braid my hair," Emma teased again.

"Oh, come on, Em. I braided your hair _once_," Ruby said. "And you looked really pretty afterwards."

"I'm always pretty," Emma said with a grin. "I am a natural beauty."

And at that Ruby burst out in laughter, and before long the other three joined in. When the laughter died down Emma said, "So what do we need to do, your majesty?"

"Majesty?" Regina asked. "Last I checked this school isn't a monarchy."

"It fits you," Emma just said and smiled at Regina. "You always seem so regal."

Wait, was she flirting with Regina? No, Emma, she told herself, quit it. Flirting is not good. Flirting is bad, flirting is complicated. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Maybe if she continued telling herself that, she would eventually stop.

She sincerely doubted it, though. Flirting was such a big part of who Emma was; she never really meant anything by it. She just flirted, but somehow with Regina it was different. It had always been different with Regina, and Emma had the feeling that it probably always was going to be different with Regina.

"Please don't say that to my mother..." was all Regina said, before adding, "First we need money. For the Snow Ball, I mean."

"Can we sell raffle tickets at the Halloween Bash? Get some local businesses to sponsor us with some prizes?" Ruby suggested. "I'm sure Granny would be willing to donate, like, a week's worth of pancakes or something."

"If I didn't already get those things practically for free because I have the bestest best friend ever, I would die for that prize," Emma said. "What do you guys think? Good idea?"

"Yes, it's a start. And especially if you two could get the sponsors," Regina added with a smirk. "I mean, I have so much work to do here."

"Fine. We'll go begging for you," Emma answered. "I'm going to get us the most awesome prizes you've ever seen."

"You have an unhealthy competitive streak there, Em," Graham said.

"There's nothing unhealthy about wanting to win, Graham," Emma said, "How else can I be better than everyone else?" She added that last part with a fake obnoxiousness and a smile.

"You never fail to surprise me, Emma," Regina said with a smile. "I always thought you were such a mellow and well-rounded person." The last part was added with a friendly amount of snark that had become very common in their conversations. It was never mean, only teasing. And Emma kind of liked it. It added something familiar to their conversations, something that in many ways was just _theirs._

"I'll make sure she behaves, Regina. I promise," Ruby said. "We'll start tomorrow after school. There isn't a GSA meeting tomorrow, right? And I have a rest day from track, too."

Emma realized that it was more of a statement than a question, "Sure, Red. We'll go sponsor hunting tomorrow."

"Great," Regina said. "We also held a Secret Santa thing last year that was reasonably successful, which if we start in early December and take perhaps a fee of $5 to get a Secret Santa, and to have one, we'll have some extra cash. There's also a small amount that I got Simpson to contribute to when we went over the Budget two weeks ago."

"Can't we also do a Battle of The Bands kind of thing?" Ruby suggested. "I know we have at least three or four local bands that I am sure would sign up. We could charge for the event and then the winning Band would get to perform at the Ball. It would solve two problems."

"It's a good idea, but someone would have to organize it and find a place and stuff..." Graham said. "Though I'm sure Simpson would let us use the Gym, he is usually pretty lenient with that stuff. And the AV club has all the equipment we need."

"I suppose I could just tell Killian to organize it. He is usually quite good with band things. He just doesn't care about balls and dances, or else I am sure he would be on this committee as well," Regina added.

"And he will say yes?" Emma asked, because she had never witnessed Karl "Killian" Jones do anything to do with student council ever.

Karl "Killian" Jones, uber-cool senior, was the lead singer of Rumbling Dingoes, and always had this attitude of being better than everything that went on at school, despite being super smart, and getting mostly A's. He was however very into the music scene, and had the reputation of throwing the most kickass concert and band nights.

"You will learn that your sister isn't the only person at this school that people have problem saying no to," Regina said, and Emma got the feeling that the reasons why Regina usually got her will had little to do with her puppy eyes.

"For some reason, I don't doubt that at all," Emma said, and Regina just smirked, before adding, "Well then, that is sorted."

"Does that mean we can go get pizza now?" Emma asked, hopeful. "I really want pizza."

"Sure, Emma. We can go and have pizza," Regina said. "We can pick up this on Thursday. We have nothing else planned for Thursday, right, Graham?"

"No, but there is the heads of the clubs meeting on Friday…"

"Crap, I had totally forgotten that. I need to talk to Mrs. Montgomery tomorrow to finish the report," Emma said hastily, "but I totally have it under control."

"Sure you do, Em," Ruby said, and patted her on the back. "Sure you do."

Graham looked down at his watch, "Damn, I can't go get pizza with you. I have to get home, I promised Sasha I would help put together the crib."

"Aren't you such a great baby brother?" Emma said in a faux baby voice.

"Actually, I am," Graham said, and smirked at Emma. "Better than you are anyway".

"Only because I'm not a boy," Emma teased. "But I guess we'll just see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, before I forget. You guys are coming to my birthday party on Saturday, right?" He gestured to Emma and Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asked, surprised, "Why?"

"Because you are cool, Ruby," Graham said. "So, you in?"

"My first senior party? Yes, yes, yes. I'll totally convince Granny into letting me go." Ruby was all smiles. "I have been waiting for this moment my whole life."

"How about you, Em?" Graham asked. "Your sister is coming."

"Then I am in. Dad would never let me go alone, but for some reason he trusts her," Emma joked. "No, but seriously. I would love to come. Are you going, Regina?"

"Yes, my parents aren't home this weekend."

"I promise to behave better than last time…" Emma said, and smiled sheepishly to both Regina and Graham.

"What happened last time?" Ruby asked, confused. "You told me nothing happened."

"Nothing happened. I just acted… silly." Emma said quickly and with a look that said drop it.

"If you say so…"

"Come on, let's get that pizza," Emma said, effectively ending the conversation as she took Ruby and Regina's hands and dragged them out. "Bye, Graham."

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AFTER I PROMISED YOU GUYS THAT I WOULD UPDATE IF YOU GAVE ME LOVE, and you did. So much and it made me so happy. These last couple of weeks have been really rough on me, my grandmother died and I had a bunch of school stuff to do and all I really wanted to do was nothing. But I promise that things are better now, I am feeling better, hopefully I will get some more of this done soon. I am thinking about 6-7 more chapters in this story, and then the sequel. Also I know very many of you wanted to see more of the movie date, and I promise you that I have a plan and you will get what you signed on for but this will be a slow built.**


End file.
